With development of communications terminal technologies, data synchronization between a wearable device and a smart phone becomes increasingly popular. The data synchronization refers to that the wearable device may be automatically updated with same or matched data after the smart phone updates data of an agreed synchronization event.
In an existing data synchronization solution, a user needs to manually pre-select a to-be-synchronized option, and after the wearable device is replaced, for example, a smart watch that is synchronized with the smart phone is replaced with a pair of smart glasses, the user still needs to manually perform resetting on the smart phone and the pair of smart glasses, which greatly affects user experience because of a cumbersome operation. In addition, in the existing data synchronization solution, only a notification message such as an incoming call notification message can be synchronized, and a personalized setting cannot be synchronized. For example, when settings such as an alarm clock and a profile that are of the smart phone need to be synchronized to the wearable device, the user needs to directly and manually perform setting on the wearable device.